The Palace of Clues
The Palace of Clues is the 18th Episode of the Jumanji animated series. Plot Peter and Judy decide to get tickets to a movie instead of getting Aunt Nora a beautiful birthday cake. The two decorate a cookie instead and journey to Jumanji with the clue "when you fix what has been broken, then you'll know the eyes have spoken" and the two appear in front of a roaring skeleton head, but the head is revealed to just be controlled by Slick. He gives Alan a can of paint, but plans to have him pay it off by doing odd jobs for him. After they paint Alan's door, Slick reveals that the paint is very rare and as such Alan will be paying it back for the rest of his life plus 3.5 years. While the three are trying to figure out what to do, Aston Phillips shows up and admires Alan's door. Aston decides to invite Alan, Judy and Peter to join him on his adventures and has them go inside Alan's home with him in order to discuss their plans. Judy is suspicious, but from one of Aston's comments, believes he could be part of what their clue refers to. Aston plans to travel to the Palace of the Lost Clues where there's a lot of gold he intends to take. The palace also holds all of the clues of the Jumanji players so Alan and Peter are hopeful that they can find Alan's long-lost clue there so he can go home, but Alan is initially reluctant to go due to his debt to Trader Slick but Aston convinces him to. On the way Aston reveals there's a curse of not coming back alive from the palace but doesn't seem to believe in it, before the four accidentally fall off a cliff. Luckily they land on a ledge lower down, but Alan is forced to cut off Judy's pack. Aston gets angered when Judy refuses to acknowledge that he saved her and about her cutting lose her bag with his things in it. Aston calms down and promises smooth sailing from there, but they end up in the middle of a blizzard and have to take cover under a rock ledge. They find bats there and are safe until Aston wakes up and loudly yells out. Aston runs away, but Judy's torch burns a hole in the ice which Alan escapes through. Its revealed that they were in the legendary man of the mountain and Aston heads off to find the palace and is willing to abandon Judy and Peter to get his treasure. The kids try to get free of the ice man, and manage to blind him by piling snow in his eyes which causes him to crash to the ground. Meanwhile, Aston finds the Palace of Lost Clues nearby. Peter starts to turn to ice as an apparent consequence of Alan going back on his deal with Slick. The three realize Peter's only hope is to solve the clue and go home, but Aston tries to keep them out of the palace and accidentally causes part of the bridge to break. Alan and Judy use Peter's freezing form to cross the gap, but it also causes the bridge to disintegrate. In the palace they find a Lion statue with ruby eyes and figure they must be the eyes from the clue. The walls of the palace are lined with clues and the statue lights up what seems to be Alan's clue, but before he can read it, Aston removes the rubies from the statue's eyes. Removing the rubies causes the palace to start to collapse and Peter to shatter, but the rubies fall away from Aston, land on Peter's eyes and restore him not only from his shattered state, but back to his original one as well. The palace continues collapsing so Peter, Alan and Judy quickly try to escape. A couple of boulders block their path while Aston tries to collect as much gold as he can despite the ground starting to sink. Aston goes down but doesn't care as he has his gold while the other three escape without Alan's clue but with the rubies. Back in the jungle Alan uses the rubies to pay off his debt and they realize their clue referred to the debt being broken but fixed with the eyes of the statue which are the rubies and the two return home. Alan starts to leave, but Slick interests him with wallpaper for his house. At home, Judy and Peter pretend they've forgotten Aunt Nora's birthday then reveal they bought her the cake instead of the movie tickets they wanted. Aunt Nora is truly touched and sheds tears of joy and doesn't know what to say, but Judy simply tells her, her eyes have spoken for her. Continuity *The Palace of Lost Clues is one of two Palaces in the animated series that serves as the equivalent to the golden city of Jumanji from the picture book. *Of all the clues on the walls in the Palace of Lost Clues, only three are vaguely readable: **TRY AS YOU MIGHT TO ESCAPE YOUR FATE... This is the clue belonging to the old man who believed he was the Master of Jumanji, seen in the next episode. **WITHOUT WINGS YOU SOAR SO HIGH... This was the previous episode's clue. **IF YOU LOOK... *The plot of the Jaguar Shrine and its eye in Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle may have been influenced intentionally or unintentionally clairvoyant from this episode in several ways: *The Palace of Lost Clues' interior Lion statue with ruby eyes that serve an important role to the temple by lighting the recorded clues on murals, later seen in the 2017 film when the Jaguar (big cat) colossus serves an important location. **Until the Palace begins to collapse when the Lion is "blinded" when Aston Phillips steals the ruby eyes by gorging them out with a knife, also seen when Professor Van Pelt "blinds" the Jaguar Shrine the exact same way by stealing it's gem eye and placing the Jumanji realm under a curse. ***Peter's apparent death and subsequent resurrection through contact with the rubies is clairvoyant of Ruby Roundhouse using up her spare life to regenerate and return the eye to the shrine much easier. Category:Episodes